The present invention relates to a carrier for writing numerical symbols.
It is known that people have their own handwriting and it is very difficult in many instances to recognize their handwriting, especially numerical symbols used for example for addresses on envelopes, on forms for official business, etc. A carrier for writing numerical symbols is known, which includes for example a sheet of paper with a plurality of squares. Each numeral can be written in each square, so that a plurality of squares can provide the complete number, such as for a street address, a zip code, etc. However, the squares, while providing a sufficient limitation of the outer contour of numerals, does not ensure a uniform writing of the numerals inside the boxes.